


Evermore.

by sonicsasshole



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: American History, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, M/M, Queer History, Queer Themes, Rejection, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsasshole/pseuds/sonicsasshole
Summary: A tale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you demon ;;)

Edgar sighed. His heart was tangled, and being ripped between two lovers

. There was virginoa. She was amazing, hair leik raven skin, eyes like eyes. Truly a specimin. He definitely thanked his aiunt and uncle countless times for her creation. And fresh out of the womb, at the ripe age of fifteen. Perfect age to start poppin out the little shits known as children. But now matter how hard Poe tried, virginoa could never be his one and only. No, because was not the one and only that there only was. Because there was another.

Then was _him._ Benjamin. He was the reason why Poe was hesitant toward his feelings about virginoa. He was also the reason why god would forsake him to hell. Not because he was married to his fifteen year old cousin or anything. That just doesn't make swnse.

Benjamin Franklin could never escape his mind. His wavy silver locks, his electrifying stare. How could he not be enraptured by him? Poe meet Benjamin one day on the beach. Benjamin was in a strange mechanical mechisnism, and looked very perplexed.

"The fuck is this place?" Benny boy questioned, looking around at the shore. That was the first time Poe ever heard Benjamin speak, and he feel in love instantly.

"You're in Amer ica bitch what's it look like," Poe accidentally blurted. 'oh me oh my' Poe thought, 'i hope that wasn't to rude of me'

"Yeah man I know that. But like what year am in rn?" Benny inquired still unsure of his surroundings.

"Idk man I just stay in my room and a d feed my dead crow all day? This the first time I've been out side in like fifteen fortnights. I think it's 1841 tho."

"shit man it worked!"

"The fuck you mean, sir?" Poe had no idea what in the blithering goose dick what was going on.

"This is the future! Well, from me at least. I live like 60 years in the past." Benjamin explained with furvious passion and excitement.

"Man that's wild. Wanna come to my house and watch me right about birds and old men and shit?" Poe offered.

"Hell yeah"

It started off as a blossoming bromance. While Poe showcased his edgy poems, Benjamin explained how electricity worked and how rich he was. But as their friendship continued, one day a light bulb went off in benjaBenja's head.

They where chillin in Poe's living room like the Bros that they were. Benjamin was fidgeting with the electrical system, while Poe was working on his latest tales of woe. 

Poe was in deep concentration mode™. He handnt slept in 76 hours and was running off of the ink fumes alone. And cocaine. But that was normal. Benjamin looked over, to have a friendly chat, when he noticed something.

' h-his inky black hair. his dark brooding eyes. His crow bone necklace. I never noticed it before, because I was too ashamed. But now I realisre. I understand what I've been trying to suppress.

I want him to be my Big Tiddy Goth GF.'

Once ben had his realization, he was prepared. He ain't no bitch. He gets what he wants. He's Benjamin fuckin Franklin. 

"Edgat, there is something deeply important I want to share with you."

"Yes, what is it?" 'is, is it finally time?' Poe thought. 'dkes he finally realize how I've felt about him this whole time?' 

"I finally realized everything. These past months have chandch my life. And not cause I live 60 years into my future. It's because of you, Edgar. And I have something to say. I, Benjamin babuska Franklin, am in lesbians with you." 

Poe couldn't believe his ears. It finally haooenha! Forget that thot vinginoa anyway. Being a pedophile is no fun anywat.

Poe was speechless. He had no words for this moment, unlike his droning and lengthy poems. So instead of using words, he expressed himself with actions. 

"What are you, gay? Bithc you thought. I don't got time for that shit, don't you see I got crows to tend to? Bye."

Benjamin was heartbyroken. He just pourdd out his heart and soil, only for his confession to get ripped in half.

Benjamin returned back to the past. He was in a state of severe depression. He did the only thing that would ever bring him joy anymore, and flew kites during thunderstorms. And just like Poe, what he loved the most, was what hurt him the deepest.

Evermhore.


	2. Wash

Washington was washingDONE with America. He sailed to China and became the joint czar with neda flanders.


End file.
